The Fox Behind The Mask:just chptr 1 rewritten
by The Little Dot17
Summary: this is just the chapter one of the fox behind the mask rwritten please read so chapter two in the fox behind the mask will make sense


**Chapter 1**

**Summary**: What would happen if one day Sakura and the other kids in Narutos class take it too far and Naruto finally decides to drop his mask and show his true power? Naru/Femkyuubi, super Naruto, Hanyou Naruto.

**THIS IS A KNEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: The Little Dot doesn't own 'Naruto' if I did I would be living in a mansion and my mom wouldn't be on my case all the time to get off my laptop.**

Naruto woke up to the sun glaring at him through the broken window of his rundown apartment, "Damn sun" he thought to himself is he rose from his old mattress and headed towards the bathroom. When he reached it he firmly closed the door and looked at his real self in the mirror before getting ready to put his henge back up and leave. In reality he looked and acted much differently than his happy go-lucky persona. His height was actually 5'3 and even though his muscles were wiry you could tell that they were solid and came from years of hard work, his canines were sharper than normal and they peeked out whenever he smiled. His whiskers had disappeared when he became a hanyou and yes he did know kyuubi, it was kind of hard not realize it when the villagers called him 'DEMON' and 'DAMNED FOX' while beating him. Actually he and kyu-chan as he liked to call her and you did here right the kyuubi is a girl, were closer than most anyone realized.

They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a year now and he knew that without her he would have gone insane a long time ago from all the beatings and neglect. His eyes had also turned a much darker blue, almost navy with slit pupils, his hair went down to his lower back in a golden braid with his long bangs framing his face. All in all he was a heart throb and though he was smart and much stronger than anyone in his class, he wasn't arrogant about it. He preferred to help others with his strength not brag about it and flaunt it around.

Even though he couldn't really help many people when he hid his strength, he knew that if the villagers realized that he was getting stronger they would think the demon was being released and try even harder to hurt him in any way possible. Sure he was a ninja and could fight them off if he wanted to but if he did the council would just blame him and he would either be banished for life or executed, most likely the latter and if that happened he couldn't protect anyone. So it was better to just act like an idiot for now.

He turned towards the clock and realized that he had an hour to get to schools he put on a pair of black, low riding shorts that went down to around mid knee and a tee shirt with kyuubi winding around his torso and biting his shoulder with black ninja sandals. He zipped into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast before slipping on his henge and running towards the academy.

He made it to the school just in time to slam the door open and yell that he was there before Iruka-sensei walked in and told him to sit behind Sasuke-teme and quiet down. He made sure to make a big show of being unhappy before he sat down and started grumbling to himself like an idiot.

The day wasn't really any different then usual. Naruto pretended to be an idiot by answering every question wrong while making sure to play atleast one prank on Iruka-sensei even though he felt bad about it and like usual during sparring he challenged sas-gay even though it annoyed the hell out of him because he had to let the teme win.

After all that he couldn't wait for lunch to come so he could get away and be himself from awhile and when it finally came he was ecstatic but while getting ready to leave he remembered that kyu-chan had woken up early this morning and used the last bit of energy in her shadow clone to make him a bento. Not willing to make kyuu-chanupset because he didn't eat it he decided that this once he would eat at school just to make her happy. Ofcourse it all went downhill from there.

Naruto had sat down under a tree on the far end of the court yard and was enjoying his first bento when he felt his keen senses picked up on someone's footsteps coming closer to him. He could tell it was the pink haired banshee, Sakura Haruno by the distinct smell of cherry blossoms so he quickly put up his act and started eating like a pig while inwardly grimacing at the waste of good food. As the footsteps stopped near me and she yelled her question at me I had to fight the urge to flinch and cover my ears.

"What is that dobe who would make you a bento?" she yelled getting the attention of the other students as she continued "I bet you stole it from some poor little kid!"

Trying to keep myself from yelling at her I quickly pulled on a wide goofy grin and lied "Of course not Sakura-chan the Hokage gave it to me as a little present"

"what, why would the hokage give a present to an annoying unwanted orphan like you when its clear that Sasuke-kun the last uchiha deserves it much more!" she yelled before holding out her hand and saying "So hand it over so I can give it to him"

Now he was mad which was making his chakra go haywire so when he told her "Why should I give it to that teme its my food." Causing her to punch him into a tree his chakra couldn't hold up the delicate henge as air rushed out of his lungs.

As the smoke started to clear he stood up with a groan noticing that when he did he heard several gasps and some were pointing at him while whispering to their friends. He looked down and what he saw caused him curse his temper, his henge had dropped completely. He was wearing the clothes he put on this morning (refer to chapter #4) and his waist long hair was billowing out around him as he hadn't felt the need to braid it this morning. Before he could get continue to asses the situation he was snapped out of his by a shrill yell from the head banshee herself.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID THAT BAKA NARUTO GO!" Sakura screeched and this time he figured since the henge had dropped he might as well drop the whole act so he clutched his ears in pain while scowling at her before speaking in a cold tone. "well _pinky_ to answer your questions my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and I'm right here." Before continuing with a smirk on his face "and before you ask why I acting and look different, there is a very simple explanation…"

"The Naruto you have all known for years was a fake."

**Is this any better than my last one please review**

**Ohhh a cliffy, please don't kill me I will update as soon as I can and I'm sorry if this sucks it was my first fic so please if you have a complaint tell me how you think it should be done don't just say 'it sucks' and leave it at that, tell me how to fix it.**


End file.
